My Immortal Cedric
by Filthy.And.Delirious
Summary: Hermione and Cedric are in love but it is time for the Triwizard Tournament and tragedy strikes. How will Hermione ever cope with losing the one she loves? Falling asleep, she has a very unusual dream... set in Hermione's 4th year, after maze. SONG FIC.


**SUMMARY**

_Hermione and Cedric are in love but it is time for the Triwizard Tournament and tragedy strikes. How will Hermione ever cope with losing the one she loves? Falling asleep, she has a very unusual dream..._

**Author's Note**

**This is my first fan fiction on this web site. But I do submit other fan fictions to other sites like this but THIS is my first ever song fiction. I am using one of my favourite songs – My Immortal by Evanescence, hence the name for the fan fiction story. **

**The reason I chose Cedric Diggory and Hermione Granger is because I have never used Cedric and I just want to try him out. I always use Hermione but I am going to start using the other Hogwarts girls as well. **

**I really hope you enjoy it and I would really appreciate it if you would review me even though this is just a one shot. Thank you. :) **

_My Immortal_

_I'm so tired of being here, _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave, _

_I wish that you would just leave, _

_Your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone. _

Hermione watched Harry lie over Cedric's body protectively. His face was white, snow white. Hermione pushed herself towards the front, no one bothered to try and stop her or push her back. Everyone was frozen in place as Harry cried out to Dumbledore in a loud voice that Voldemort was back. For once, Hermione didn't care about Voldemort or the Death Eaters or even Harry. Her eyes were staring at Cedric; his pale white face, his grey unseeing eyes, his stiff corpse – _Corpse._ Hermione didn't want to think of that word, that disgusting horrible word. He was still in his Hufflepuff uniform for the tournament. Fleur and Krum were standing near the edge of the pitch, Fleur was crying into the shoulder of Krum, whose eyes were filling with tears. Hermione stood at the front of the crowd, almost two feet away from Cedric. Her face was also pale, tears falling down her cheeks. She opened her mouth and breathed out one word, 'Cedric.'

She staggered toward Cedric, her whole body trembling. Professor McGonagall turned to Hermione, looking at her sadly before saying in a soft but firm voice, 'Could someone please take Miss Granger to her dormitory?' Lavender stepped forward but Hermione tore away from them both, her eyes still on Cedric's frozen form. Then she ran as fast as she could to her dormitory, ignoring the calls behind her.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, _

_This pain is just too real, _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears. _

_And I held your hand through all of these years. _

_But you still have..._

_All of me._

Before Hermione could get onto her bed, she collapsed beside it. She felt pains all over her body that were nothing to do with being hurt physically. She leaned against her bed, pulling down her blanket and wrapping it around herself. She felt cold, colder than she had ever thought possible. Her whole body was shaking and her face was wet with tears, she put a hand to her face and felt the heat coming from it. She pulled the blanket closer around her, and lifted her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly. She lifted a photo of Cedric out from under her pillow, holding it against herself, she lay down on the cold, hard floor, fresh tears emerging as she stared at the smiling faces of herself and Cedric in Hogsmeade. They waved at her and kissed each other, repeating this over and over. Hermione closed her eyes, imagining that exact moment in time. The blanket wrapped around her, she fell quickly to sleep, exhausted, with the photo clasped to her chest.

_You used to captivate me, _

_By your resonating light, _

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind, _

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams,_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All my sanity._

'Hermione.' His voice sounded so close, so clear. Hermione looked up and saw Cedric standing in front of her. His skin seemed to glow, his eyes sparkled. He was wearing his Hufflepuff robes now and his hands were both down at his sides. They were in a bright square room, and other than them, it was empty. Hermione glanced around the room, and turned back to Cedric.

'Cedric?' Hermione stepped closer to him. 'But you're... you're...'

'Dead? Yes. I've kinda realised that.' Cedric chuckled softly, his eyes never leaving Hermione.

'Am I... dead?'

'No, this is a dream. It was my only and final way to contact you – to say goodbye.'

Hermione's eyes filled with more tears at the word 'goodbye', she put her arms around Cedric tight. 'No, please...' Even Hermione knew it was useless to beg, Cedric smiled sadly at her.

'I love you, Hermione. And I will always be with you, even if you don't know it, I'll be there.'

Hermione pressed her head into his shoulder, 'I love you so much, I don't want to let you go.'

Cedric kissed the top of her head, his arms around her. 'But you know you have to.'

Hermione nodded into his shoulder, she lifted her head and kissed him for the last time. It was a short but intimate kiss. Hermione didn't want it to end but she could feel herself begin to wake up.

'I love you, Hermione Granger.'

'And I love you, Cedric Diggory. More than life itself.'

The room filled with an even brighter light and Cedric stepped back from her and smiled softly but sadly at her. Hermione felt herself wake up and she opened her eyes.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, _

_But though you're still with me, _

_I've been alone all along._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears. _

_And I held your hand through all of these years, _

_But you still have..._

_All of me._

Ginny was sitting on her own bed in front of her, by the way she was sitting Hermione knew Ginny had been watching her sleep. Ginny was looking out the window, tears glistened on her cheeks. Ginny was still fully dressed, though they were all crumpled up, showing that she had also slept in her clothes but on her bed.

'Ginny?' Hermione whispered her best friend's name, Hermione sat up, though her arm was quite numb since she had slept on it.

'Oh, Hermione. I can't believe he's – he's dead! And Harry's saying You Know Who is back too. The whole school is a mess. I'm so confused.' Ginny looked as though she was about to cry again but then she noticed Hermione's sad, distant expression.

'Oh god, I am so sorry Hermione.' Ginny knelt down onto the floor beside Hermione and pulled her into a hug. Hermione wrapped her own arms around Ginny, tears falling again. But then she remembered her dream and she picked up the photo of her and Cedric. Photo Cedric and Photo Hermione were kissing. Instead of crying even more, Hermione smiled in a sad way and said to Ginny, 'He's still with me, maybe not in person, maybe not a ghost. But he's still with me.' She put a hand over her heart, still smiling at the photo.'And he'll never leave me.'


End file.
